There's Only You
by The-Unnamed-Artist
Summary: Have you ever noticed that none of Jack's believers believed in him first or alone. What happens when a teenage girl believes in only Jack Frost . It's rare enough having a teenage believer, but a true believer is even rarer. And the fact that she is Jack's true believer puts the icing on the cake. (I promise chapters get longer after first 2)
1. Meet Jack

**So this is a story that's been running through my mind for a while. And since I put one of my stories up already I wanted to put this one as well. So ya hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Only the plot in this story and any OC's are mine.**

* * *

"Snow Day", Jack screamed as he did a back flip in the air and plummeted back down to his first believer's home. Jack landed in the brown haired boy's front yard where he was having a snowball fight with his friends. It had been one year since the Pitch incident and they were still all firm believers and had bonded over the 'adventure', as they called it.

"Having a fight without the King of snowballs himself, I'm hurt", Jack said while holding a hand to his chest in mock hurt. All the kid's looked up to see their favourite winter spirit. "Thanks for the snow day Jack", Pippa yelled up at him, "come down and play with us." A mischievous and familiar glint appeared in Jacks eye. "Are you sure you want me to play", Jack asked as he formed the perfect snowball in his hands, adding his magic too it. "RUN", Jamie screamed as all the kid's scrambled for a hiding place or previously made snowball. Jack laughed as he threw the first snowball signaling the beginnings of war.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I just wanted to introduce Jack and my OC in seperate chapters. I'm not great at introductions but once I get started I usually do better. **

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	2. Meet Cara

**So here's Cara (my OC's introduction) I just wanted to seperate them for a better transition**

**Autobot-Fangirl0203 - Thanks! Hope this chapter gives you a little more.**

**AllieSnow - As of now my OC can only see Jack, maybe I will bring in the other spirits, I didn't really think of doing that. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Only the plot of this story and Cara belong to me.**

* * *

Cara walked toward her house in the small town of Burgess. She sighed; of course she wouldn't receive the memo of school being cancelled until after she arrived at her own personal prison. When she reached the familiar corner she dodged into it once she knew she wasn't being watched. The teenage girl kept walking until she reached the end of the alley. She pushed on a loose wooden panel on the side of the abandoned building and crawled through. Cara considered herself lucky for finding this place. Clearly the community felt this old pet store was not worth restoring and patched up any broken windows or openings, very badly she might add. But she wasn't complaining the workers poor craftsmanship was to her benefit after all. Cara removed her jacket and uniform, placing them on a worn out checkout counter. "Well I guess there's nothing to do today but enjoy the snow day", she said to no one in particular as she went to the counter and picked up a picture of a family portrait, "I guess old man winter really did deliver, huh guys." Cara's worn out eyes looked down as she dropped the frame in its previously assigned spot. The young woman went to her little nest of clothes and picked up a pair of grey sweats and low v-neck T-shirt. After getting changed she grabbed her long white trench coat and put it on. She lifted the loose plank and crawled back out the way she came, smiling as the cool crisp air nipped at her nose. Hanging her head low she walked out the alley towards the Burgess graveyard.

* * *

"I miss you guys", Cara mumbled as she felt her face start to get wet. She was on her knees in front of three graves. She looked up at the stones with a sad smile and tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

Katlyin Ava Credere

Aug 2005 – Dec 2012

Beloved Sister and Friend

* * *

Rodge Howard Credere

Mar 1969 – Dec 2012

Beloved Father and Husband

* * *

Lily-Marie Credere

Dec 1971 – Dec 2012

Beloved Mother and Wife

* * *

The young girl let out a deep sigh as she got up from the cold snowy ground. She seemed to be sighing a lot lately. She wiped the tears from her eyes. How long had she been up here? A few minutes? Hours? Well she didn't care it wasn't like she had somewhere to be.

With her hands in her pockets, Cara walked back toward the town. 'Well I have time to kill might as well go walk around town. Knowing the neighborhood Kids, they were probably killing each other with snowballs right about now'. There was a time when Cara would laugh at that thought, but she didn't laugh anymore...not since…she sighed once more as she approached the first house on the street.

* * *

**Well that's her introduction. Sorry if it's kinda dry. But things will get more interesting as the story progresses.**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	3. You believe?

**Hey guys told you I'd make the chapters longer as I got into it. Thank to any and all favourite and follow's by the way I really appreciate it. **

**Nellie: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, only this plot and Cara**

* * *

Cara's POV

Cara had only been walking for a few minutes until she heard the joyous laughs of children. She stopped in her tracks and watched as the kid's played in the snow; making forts, snow angels and starting and all out snowball war. The girl moved her curly brown hair from her eyes and smiled. 'Katty would have loved a day like this', she thought.

* * *

Jack's POV

Jack was just about to land a full out attack on Jamie's fort when something caught his eye. His moment of distraction was all the group of believer's needed. "ATTACK", they all yelled as they pummeled the guardian with snow making him fall from the staff he was so carefully balanced on. Jack screamed from surprise but it was soon followed by laughter.

"OK, ok", he held up his hands, "I surrender!" After the youngest guardian admitted defeat the children paraded around the front yard singing "We are the champions, my friends!" They all laughed and then fell back into the snow after repeating the scene two more times.

* * *

Cara's POV

Cara approached the home the children were playing at, but stayed on the sidewalk. She watched the scene play out as she passed by smiling. Kids really were something. As she was about to turn her attention away, the tallest of the group caught her attention. She stared at him in awe. How was he not cold? He was barefoot, didn't his parents fear him getting frostbite. Mind you he was probably old enough to get out of the house without his parents noticing. 17, 18 she assumed, defiantly not older than herself at 19. Looking back she noticed other odd features about the boy that could strike someone as odd besides his shoeless feet. His white hair was one example, why would someone even want to dye their hair white isn't it usually the other way around? He also carried a rather large stick, was he herding sheep or something?

The brunette must have been in her own thoughts for a long time because as soon as she snapped out of it she saw the teenage boy walking casually in front of her face observing her. He was really close too, had he never heard of a thing called personal space! In an awkward situation Cara did the only thing she could do, give a snarky and sarcastic remark.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." The boy ignored her and looked behind him. Cara put her hands on her hips, "first you can't stop staring at me and now you completely ignore me, what's up with you?" The boy turned back to her with a questioning gaze. He shrugged and turned away mumbling, "can't be, she's too old to believe." 'How rude?! You don't ignore Cara Credere and get away with it', she angrily thought scowling. Cara grabbed the boys shoulder while he was still within arm's reach and forcibly turned him around.

"Hey, I was talking to you! What makes you think you can ignore people like that? Did your parents never teach you proper manners! And I'm not old thank you very much...are you even listening to me!" The white haired boy simply blinked in a state of shock. Cara lifted her arms in exaggeration and walked off, "ugh boys! In one ear and out the other." She hadn't walked for more than 1 minute when a young brunette boy walked in front of her asking her to stop. "You-you can see Jack", he said in between gasps. Clearly all that playing had exhausted the boy. She gave him a confused look, "Jack?" The boy pointed behind her to the still clearly frozen boy, apparently named Jack. She looked back at him even more confused, "ya why wouldn't I be able to see him? Is he invisible or something?" She thought that last question over and it dawned on her. This must be a game, so she decided to play along with the child's antics. She turned to look back at Jack and cocked her head to one side and asked, "what are you pointing at?" The boys mouth dropped and he started to stutter, "b-but...y-you...you...and he...you just said you can see him!" Cara looked down at him with the most innocent expression she could think of, "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about little boy."

The brunette gave her a glare, "it's Jamie, Jamie Bennett. And don't lie to me, you were just arguing with him not 2 minutes ago!" She ruffled his hair, "okay Kid whatever you say." Jamie looked at the boy behind her, "Jack do something!" Jack blinked once and looked at Jamie then at Cara. He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder, "you're...you're a believer." He looked back at the brunette, " Jamie she's a believer! A teenage believer!" He then gave her the goofiest grin she had ever seen doing a rather impressive back flip in the process.

* * *

**I had more but I figured that was a good place to stop, hope you liked it! Also if anyone would like to hep me with the editing of this story I would really appreciate it, since I am not all that great at writing and would love the assist for grammer and such.**

**Thanks again for reading, please review!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	4. G-ghost!

**So I had time to make the next chapter and I'm really happy with how it's turning out! **

**Itsmyobsession99 - Thankyou I'm really glad you enjoy it**

**prontobadjuju - Thanks, you're wish has been granted, hope you enjoy this update**

**Discalimer: Don't own ROTG only own Cara and the plot yada yada yada... (this gets really annoying after a while)**

* * *

Cara stared at the boy in front of her with disbelief. "Come again? I'm a what now? Okay this little game of yours isn't cute anymore, I'm leaving." Just as the teen turned to, more confused than ever, she was stopped again by Jamie walking in front of her. "Look kid, it was fun…really. But I have to get going."

"Why?" Jack stood in front of her as well, blocking any way of escape.

"None of your business, that's why! Now let me leave before I call the police." Jack let a playful smirk grow on his face. "But how can they arrest someone that's invisible", he teased.

Cara looked at the boy with an unamused glare, "I really doubt an officer of the law will play along with your little game." Jack and Jamie looked at each other for a brief moment and then started laughing. "It's not a game miss…wait what is your name", Jamie asked her.

"It's Cara with a C. And if this isn't a game then prove it. Prove to me that you're invisible, because Jamie here can clearly see you." Both boys looked at each other. "That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait", Jack interrupted, "I can prove it. Do you see that man over there?" Following Jacks gaze she saw a young man in his twenties wearing a clean cut suit and holding a briefcase, not 2 meters away. "Ya I see him. What of it?"

Jack held the palms of his hands out to her, "just…just watch okay." With that he ran full speed toward the man. Cara looked down at Jamie, "what, what's he doing. He's going to knock over that poor man at that speed, someone could get hurt!" She was about to run of when the brunette grabbed her hand, "just watch. Trust me." She nodded and stood rather on edge next to Jamie. She watched as Jack ran up to and through the ma…Wait through? Did he just walk through…no not possible. Jack walked back toward the group rubbing the back of his neck, "well that was unpleasant. Always hated that feeling." He looked back at Cara who had her mouth hanging open and was staring at the man Jack had just fazed through blankly.

"So do you believe me now?" Cara slowly turned her head toward him and disbelief was slowly replaced by fear in her eyes. She darted of in the other direction, back the way she came.

"Cara wait!", she heard the now distant voice scream after her, but she didn't stop. She kept running, not daring to look back until she heard her pursuer's voice get closer. She pushed on even faster. The voice getting louder and louder as she ran. 'How'd he…that thing catch up to me so quickly', the question ran through her mind as she tried to avoid tripping over fallen braches. She saw the grey slabs not too far ahead.

"Cara, please stop, let me explain", a pleading voice entered her ears. Cara stopped, that voice didn't come from behind her…it came from…but it couldn't be, that didn't make any sense. Cara slowly lifted her head to see Jack giving her a small wave. Cara's face paled, "He..he's f-flying." She felt the balance she held become disoriented and her vision fade. Her knees buckled and her whole body fell forward. She felt strong hands grab her waist before she hit the cold hard floor. Before she fell into unconsciousness another hand was put up against her forehead. 'It was cold, colder than the wind against her nose and snow in her gloveless hands', she thought before complete and utter darkness took over, her mind fogging.

* * *

**So what'd ya think. Poor Cara probably think's Jacks a ghost right now. How will she react when she finds out hes the infamous Jack Frost? Keep reading and find out**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	5. Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians, only the OC and the plot belongs to me**

* * *

Cara woke up on a red couch in a small home. Slowly she raised her upper body. An ice pack fell from her forehead and landed into her lap. She held her head and moaned, "ugh what happened?"

"You passed out." Jack and Jamie walked into the room Cara was currently in.

Her eyes widened upon seeing Jack. She scrambled back on the couch eventually resulting in it flipping backwards. She shrieked. After the tiny incident the brunette girl got to her feet. "I'm…I'm not afraid of you."

Jack smiled, "happy to hear it." His eyebrows knitted together and he held a hand out to her, keeping a safe distance. "Please let me explain what you saw this morning. Give me a chance." Cara eyed the hand as if it would attack her, but then relaxed a bit and nodded hesitantly grabbing Jack's out stretched hand. As soon as both teens skin touched the girl shrieked and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She took her hand back and hugged herself tight, "y-y-y-y-ou're fr-fr-fre-freezing!" Jack's smile faded, "ya sorry about that."

Jamie who had become surprisingly quiet during this entire exchange spoke up, "he's cold because of who he is." "A ghost", Cara stated, reconfirming her suspicions. Jack snorted, "is that what you think I am?!"

Cara raised an eyebrow at the white haired teen, "well ya, the facts all point to it. You walk through people, no one can see you, you can fly and your freezing cold to the touch. The only thing that doesn't add up is why add up is the fact that me and the children can see you." She smacked her forehead and started shaking her head quickly. "Please don't tell me I'm a psychic, because people at my school think I'm weird enough as it is and..." She was interrupted when Jack put his cold finger to her lips, a smirk playing on his lips, "you're not psychic and I'm not a ghost." Cara tried to retort but through Jack's finger it became muffled. Annoyed she grabbed his wrist and pushed it away before continuing, "if you're not a ghost then what are you?"

"He's Jack Frost!," Jamie yelled – clearly he was holding that one back for a while, wanting to be the one to give away the big reveal.

"Jack…Frost?", Cara said each word slowly and carefully as if she were stepping on nails.

Amused at his first believer's excitement Jack continued and gave the teenager an explanation, "ya you know, Jack Frost. Bringer of snow, nips at your nose. Starts snow days and snow wars wherever he goes. And I am at your service, my lady." Jack proceeded in giving a mock bow in Cara's direction.

The girl stared at the two boys for one second and then got very angry, "Is this a prank? Some kind of Joke? Because it's not funny."

Jamie was the first to speak, "well that was unexpected." "Unexpected, unexpected! How'd you expect me to react?" Non-chalantly Jamie replied, "excited. You just met Jack Frost, a childhood hero." At that last statement, Cara saw Jack blush.

"Jack Frost does not exist, he isn't real. And I do not believe in him." Cara looked at Jack, pain written all over his face. It was a sight that didn't belong; it seemed unnatural on his pale face. But as soon as it appeared it was gone. Jack gave Cara a small smile, mischievousness in his eyes.

"So you don't believe in Jack Frost?", he asked as he circled around her never lifting his gaze from her. "No I do not." Jack stopped and lifted a hand to his chin, "well that's funny because you see the only people that can see me are people who believe in the infamous Jack Frost, isn't that right Jamie?" The young brunette nodded vigorously, hair falling in front of his face.

Cara could see where he was going with this and she didn't like it. "So?"

"So Cara that would mean you are lying but why?" She just stared at him dumbstruck. Jack smiled and turned to Jamie, "wanna play a little good cop, bad cop." "Ya", Jamie jumped up and down clearly excited. He went up to Cara and led her to his late father's study and dimmed the lights after sitting her in the desk. Jamie went up to Cara and slammed both hands on the desk, "why won't you admit Jack Frost's real?!" "C-cause he's not." Jack came up to the young boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse my young associate here…", he said in a really bad accent. Cara smiled and let out a small laugh. "…hes a little angry because he didn't get his chocolate chip cookies last night. But why won't you admit it?" "Ya why Cara why?!" Cara sighed, clearly they weren't going to give up. She held up her hands in surrender, "okay fine, I give. I can't say I believe in Jack Frost because I'm too old to believe. If anyone knew then I'd be deemed a social outcast and I have enough problems as it is. I figured you were him the moment I saw you." She looked at Jack and smiled. "My father told me stories, of his adventures with a white haired boy with a staff…and I always believed in my father, he would never lie to me. So yes, yes I do believe you're Jack Frost." Jamie and Jack stared at Cara in shock. Then Jack smirked at her, "well it's about time!"

* * *

**Sorry I just couldn't resist a bad cop, good cop Jamie and Jack. And I had to work it in somehow, hope it dosent seem forced. But ya so what do you think should the next chapter be about Cara's father or have Jack go to see the guardians about this teen believer.**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	6. Rodge, The True First Believer

**So I decided to write about Cara's father. Once again I own nothing but the plot and all my OC's.**

**Adrillian1497: well you're waiting is over! So far I've been a pretty good updater so you probably only have to wait one or two days. And thank you I'm glad you like it, hope this chapter satisfies!**

**Also thanks to everyone who favourited or followed, you guys rock!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cara looked up at her father with wide eyes, "what happened next daddy?" "Well let's turn the page and find out shall we?" Cara nodded vigorously. The young man laughed and grabbed Cara's forehead, " no need to turn into a bobble head doll, a simple yes would do." With his daughter in his lap Rodge Howard Credere adjust himself so he could flip the page in the children's book he was reading his little girl. "That's Jack Frost!" Cara pointed at the white haired boy aiming a snowball at a young boy.

"Yes that's him princess."

"Who's that boy?"

"Well…let's see, I wrote these books based on my life and I have blonde hair just like this boy…so you guess."

Cara's eyes grew even bigger, if that was even possible. "That's you…daddy that's you, you knew Jack Frost?!"

"Oh yes we had lots of fun together when I was a child," the man let out a deep sigh, "but that was a long time ago."

"What happened?" Rodge looked down at his daughter and gave a faint smile, "I grew up, he never came back after my 9th birthday. But I expected it. He came less and less as the years passed by."

The little 5 year old squirmed in her father's strong arms in order to look at him. "Why?"

"I don't know. I assume you had to believe in him to see him. None of the other kids did so they simply passed through him. But he played with all of them none the less. I guess he hated seeing us grow up, since it meant we were even farther from belief so slowly he would leave and bring his joy with him. I don't think he ever knew I believed in him though, one day when I tried to talk to him directly letting him know I believed…I swear…" He laughed under his breath, "well this is just going to sound silly." The little girl sat there waiting for her father to continue.

Rodge turned his gaze to the window, "It's just, to this day I swear something was stopping me from talking to Jack, something powerful telling me it had another plan for him and I shouldn't interfere."

Now in complete awe, Cara began to bounce up and down, "who was it daddy, who was it?"

Still looking out at the sky, Rodge knit his eyebrows together, "he called himself…the Man…" he paused and looked back at his daughter and smiled at her excitement as he whispered, "…in the Moon."

* * *

The three just stood in the living room and stared at each other in awkward silence after Cara had finished telling Frost and Bennett of her father. Jack opened his mouth and raised a finger as if to say something but nothing came out.

Jamie was the first to speak, "so I wasn't your first believer." Cara couldn't help but notice a hint of disappointment in the young boy's voice. "That's great right? That means you probably had other believers out there like Rodge. Hundreds, thousands maybe over the years. And Mannie, for whatever reason, just didn't let you in on it."

Jack face hardened and he ran out of Jamie house with two believers in pursuit until he flew 10 feet above them.

"How-How could you?! All those years. ALL THOSE YEARS! THREE-HUNDRED DAMN YEARS! How could you do this to me Mannie?! I had believers and you took them from me, for what, a plan? Was it to get me to be a guardian, to find my center, or to just piss me off? Because if it was the third, I'd say your plan was successful." Silence. Nothing but complete and utter silence. "ARGHHHHH! Answer me!" Jack swung at the empty air with his stick, shooting ice in the moons direction, but it didn't go far. "Answer me for once in my life! Answer me." Jack floated down to the ground and fell to his knees and hands.

The teenage believer went up to Jack, "okay I don't know a hundred percent what just happened but I'm sure whoever your mad at had good intentions right, my mom always said 'were hurt most by the people we think love us the most and we love back', so if you're hurting then I'm sure um Mannie? I think you said. Mannie loves you and the people you love always have reasons behind what they do and it's always with your best interests at heart." Jack took his hands from his face and looked up at Cara, "I guess you're right."

The girl blushed and turned around rubbing her neck, "well umm so ya, glad you feel better. I should get going now, I didn't realize how dark it got." Jamie and Jack nodded.

"My dad can give you a lift to your house Cara." Before she could deny the offer, Jack scooped her up bridal style, causing her to turn an even deeper shade of red. "It's cool Jamie I'll bring her." Before Jack could lift off the ground, Cara recomposed herself and pushed away from Jack. Surprisingly Jack was stronger than he looked and didn't lose his grip on her but instead looked down at the squirming girl. Continuing to struggle Cara started yelling to be put down. Jack did as he was told (which is not something he did often).

"Whats with you?", Jamie questioned.

"N-nothing." Cara tried to hide her stutter as she straightened up her Jacket. "I just don't need a ride is all."

The winter spirit and his first believer looked at each other and knew they were thinking the exact same thing, 'What a strange girl.' Jack just shrugged it off as Cara waved them goodbye and walked back towards the graveyard, much quicker than a usual pace.

Jack turned to the boy beside him, "well I guess I'll be off too then." Jamie pouted, "Do you have to?" Jack laughed; Kid's sure were cute when they were upset. "Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow kiddo, just go to sleep or Sandy won't come and give you good dreams tonight." They both looked up to see dream sand start to creep into the bedroom windows of Jamie's neighbours. Before Jack could blink, Jamie was already at his front door screaming goodbye's to Jack. Jack let out a small laugh at the child's antics and he grinned. He floated up after he heard the lock on Jamie's door click, couldn't be too careful after all.

Jack rose his staff, "wind let's pay North a visit shall we, I'm sure he'd like to hear about our little adventure with a certain teenage believer don't you?" The wind played with Jack's hair and then shot him straight towards Santoff Claussen. Jack started laughing and let out a loud whoop, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**

**The-Unnamed Artist**


	7. Nightmares

**_Hey guys sorry for the wait. Hope this longer than normal chapter makes up for that. Slight warning I still need work on my accents so please don't kill me if I ruin it with North and Bunny (who hasnt appeared in this chapter but this is a future apology). _**

**_Heres someresponses to reviews:_**

**_AllieSnow_** **= wow I never read that before. You're right it similar. Thanks for introducing me to it. Great read ^_^ Ya as you**

** can tell I'm not a huge fan of Mannie ignoring Jack, so I decided to do something about it and make him seem like **

** somewhat of a bad guy. But only a little because he does see the bigger picture in his mind. Ha now I'm rambling. **

** Thanks for the review.**

**nellie**** = Well for now North's parts small as thinking of introducing a teen believer was giving me the biggest writers block for **

** some unkown reason. But I hope you like what I did put down.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ROTG or any of its characters. I only own my OC and her family and this plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

North looked up from his work to look at the youngest guardian. "Vhat? A teenage believer? Jack you are playing joke, yes?"

Jack shook his head, "no North. I'm completely serious."

In an instant the big man shot up from his chair and started laughing with his booming voice.

"That is wonderful! There has been no believers of that age for very long time." North paused as an idea seemed to cross his mind. "We must call all the guardians...for meeting. Then we shall go to see lil' girl together as group. Good idea, no?"

Jacks grin widened. He loved that North wanted to meet the girl. And all together no less. It made him feel more and more like they were a family in their own strange little way.

"Well its better than your idea of throwing me in a sack, I'll tell you that", he teased.

North raised an eyebrow at the guardian of fun. "I thought you said you loved that idea."

Jack gave the older man a playful smirk, "it's called sarcasm, North."

"Zar...ka...sm?"

Jack mentally winced at the man's lack of knowledge in such things. "You know what never mind, lets just gather everyone."

* * *

_It was so hot. Or was it cold. No it was cold but it was a burning cold. And the temperature continued to drop. A little girl hugged herself on the floor. Her brown waves falling in front of her closed eyes as she rocked back in forth. _

_"Please be real, please come back. I need you, I need you. I believe in you. He believes in you." A tear escaped her, only to freeze as soon as it left her eye. _

_CREEEEK. The girl opened her eyes and looked up. She was suddenly wrapped in warm strong arms. _

_"Daddy", she croaked._

_ She wrapped her tiny arms around the man's neck._

_"Baby what are you doing here at the restaurant? In the freezer no less. God you skin feels like an icicle. You could have been seriously hurt! Do you know that?!" His voice started to crack. The worry he felt was undeniable in his voice. "What were you thinking?"_

_"I just wanted him to come back" Her voice was muffled as she talked into his shoulder. _

_Rodge pulled his daughter from him and set her on a chair. He knelt down and looked into her eyes. "Who? Who'd you want to come back?"_

_"J-Jack. You said you never saw him again. You said it was all the mean moon's fault. So I thought I needed to go to a cold place where the moon couldn't see me. That way the moon guy couldn't force me to do something, like he did with you. I want you to have your friend again daddy, and I want to meet him too. And most of all I don't want Mr. Frost to be alone anymore."_

_To the say the man was stunned would be an understatement. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Honey you don't have to worry about me. I treasure the time I had with Jack and sure I'd love to see him again but that's not up to me. And who know maybe one day you will meet him. The world has a strange thing it likes to do called fate. It means we all have a path that were meant to follow and sometimes they'll cross and sometimes they won't. If not then it just wasn't meant to be. Make sense?" The girl nodded her head slowly._

_"Good. And you don't need to worry about Jack being alone. Do you know why?"_

_The girl lifted her head and shook it. _

_Suddenly the atmosphere in the entire restaurant went dark. Something was off. It was as if everything was becoming distorted._

_Not noticing the change the girl continued to look at her father, intent on hearing every word he had to say. She even seemed completely oblivious to the fact that his eyes turned yellow and his smile became wicked. _

_"Because my dear. You'll be too absorbed in your own loneliness to worry about others. You'll have no one. Completely and utterly alone. No one to save, guard or protect you. You'll be in a world where no one will care for you and you will care for no one."_

_A deep frown appeared on the young face. "D-daddy." , she whispered. Suddenly two figures appeared behind the man._

_The little girls eyes went wide. "Mommy? Kattie?"_

_"Arghhhhhh!" Her family members screamed in an agonizing pain. The next thing the girl knew, all three were not moving, a dark blue, thin layer covered their entire bodies. _

_A voice echoed through the walls. "You're alone. Alone. Alone. And now you alone. All alone."_

_The little girl scrunched up her eyes and fists and screamed and cried for it to stop. But no one would hear. Because she was alone. And her cries would never reach anyone's ears._

* * *

"Stoooooooooop." , Cara screamed as she jolted up from a cold sweat on her very uncomfortable bed of dirty clothes and torn up blankets. She breathed in and out trying to calm herself down.

"Only a nightmare. Only a nightmare.", she repeated to herself over and over again. After she stopped hyperventilating, she lay back down and tried to salvage some rest before the next day.

'How many has it been now', she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Too many to count", she whispered as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_So quick thing, italics are a nightmare from now on._**

**Did you like it? Hope you did! So why's Cara having nightmares and what does she mean by "too many too count"? **

**Let me leave you with two even bigger questions that will be answered if you keep reading:**

**How'll the guardians meeting with Cara go?**

**What exactly happened to Cara's family?**

**I look forward to you thoughts, **

**The-Unnamed Artist**


	8. Where Could She Be?

**This is a short chapter but I realized I didn't talk enough about the guardians in the previous ones so this is just a little filler until they met her (which will be in the next one) and I'm really excited to right that. ^_^**

**Disclaimer = look at previous chapters! I really am getting bored of writing it over and over and over... well you get the point.**

**Hope I didn't screw up the accents to much, well anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you're telling me you brought us all the way down to burgess to meet this girl, and you don't even know where the lil'ankle biter lives!"

Jack knew Bunny was only yelling because he was tired...and grumpy. But they all were. It was true he should have figured out where Cara lived before he invited the guardians to met her but as the guardian of fun, he never really thinks things through.

Jack groaned, "look I'm sorry okay. How many times do I have to say it?"

Bunny crossed his arms, "until you bloody mean in it."

Jack rolled his eyes, sometimes Bunny could be really full of himself. "Come on where's your sense of hope?" Jack smiled playfully.

"Down the drain with whatever source of fun you thought this exploration would be."

"Come on Kangaroo lighten up. Well just go to Jamie's, I'm sure she'll return after she meet yours truly." Jack made a over exaggerated and really unnecessary bow towards his fellow guardians.

Bunny glared at Jack, "For the ten millionth time, I'm a bu..."

"Boy Boys stop this now", Tooth interrupted. She was getting really sick of this fight being repeated all the time. She knew Jack was just playing but couldn't he just stop with the name calling. And seriously Bunny, he made it way to easy for the boy. She turned to Jack and smiled, "that sounds like a great idea Jack, plus Bunny I'm sure Sophie would be happy to see you."

At the mention of the girls name the Easter Bunny's face lit up. Tooth looked down at Sandy who started making pictures of Bunny and Sophie painting eggs.

"Yes it would seem you have become very fond of lil'girl over the years, my friend." North translated.

Then a golden picture of Sophie dreaming of Easter eggs and riding Bunny's back replaced the previous.

North's booming laughter caused Bunny's oversensitive ears to curl in on themselves. "And it would seem lil'girl has become very fond of you too."

Jack started laughing when Bunny's face flushed at the dream. "Wanna let me ride your back too Kangaroo, it'll be fun."

Bunny punched the Winter spirits shoulder causing him to fall over, "shut up snowflake."

North clapped his hands together ignoring the fallen Winter child, "so we are off, yes?"

Sandy who was helping Jack back up nodded vigorously and the other guardians followed the action smiling brightly. Clearly they were all very excited to meet this teenage believer.

* * *

**So ya hope that satisfies a little more than the previous when it comes to the guardians. I just got really into writing the nightmare and really didnt know what else to say about these guys. Well tell me what you think, whats going to happen, whatever you wan't to say...well say. I really like reading reviews from you guys!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	9. A Guardian To Remember

**So I just couldn't wait to make this chapter! So here it is! This is were things get interesting in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer - look at pervious chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BAM! Jamie glared at his best friend direction through the wet cold snow that now blurred his vision. In one swift motion he wiped it off, "seriously Jack. Why the face? Why do you always go for the face?"

Jack who was now holding his sides of laughter tried to speak in-between pants. "Well...how else are you...going to dodge them...in the future...practice...makes...perfect." Jamie let his glare fall and joined in the winter spirits contagious laughter.

"Okay Okay I guess you're right", Jamie said with one hand up unknown to Jack that a perfect snowball was hiding in the other. Jamie went to sit down next to the still laughing Jack and hit him square in the nose with the cold sphere. "But you know, you're never too old for a little practice."

"Good job my boy", North's voice screamed from the other side of the yard before he was tackled by Cupcake, Pippa and Monty into a snow bank.

Jack playfully smiled at Jamie and he gave him an innocent smile back. "Never prank a prankster, Jamie."

"Mate I'd run if I were you", Bunny said from where he was making a snow bunny man with Sophie.

Worry glazed over the first believer's eyes and he sprinted of to the closest tree near the street.

"A tree really Jamie. You insult me." Jack said in mock offence. He waved his staff into the air and beside Jack a snow ball throwing machine manifested made of ice. The boy's eyes wided, "Jack you wouldn't."

"Jamie I think you know me a little better than that." Jamie sighed in defeat and prepared himself for the upcoming attack.

Jamie sighed in defeat and prepared himself for the upcoming attack. Jack kicked the ice machine and it roared to life. The first shots were fired.

"Ompf. Hey watch it!"

Jamie opened his eyes to see the attack hit Cara who was walking on the side walk next to him.

"I was hoping on staying dry today thank you very much." She said pointing a finger at Jack.

Jack ignored the complaining and floated up to the brunette, "Cara! You're here!"

"Duh", she gave him an unamused look, "I just met my dad's childhood hero, you didn't think I was just going to let you leave again now did you?"

Jack grinned, "good to hear. I have a surprise for you?"

She smiled at the word, "really, what? What is it?"

'She looks like a kid waiting for their present on Christmas morning', Jack thought. It was kinda cute and funny to see it on a teens face. Jack whistled behind him, "guys Cara's here."

The guardians all looked up from their activities toward Jack. They told the children to continue playing and Jack told Jamie to go join them as the guardians approached the teenage believer.

Sandy got there first and gave Cara a small wave. But she continued to look at Jack. Sandy let dream sand come out of his ears, why was he always ignored. Bunny, North and Tooth followed shortly after.

Once everyone was gathered Jack started introductions pointing to each person correctly, "Cara this is Sandy, Bunny, North and Tooth. Guys this is Cara, our teenage believer."

Cara looked at where Jack was pointing her big smile slowly fading. Jack stared at her; this was not the reaction he expected.

Clearly Tooth wasn't paying attention to the girl's reaction as much as Jack as she let her excitement get the best of her.

"Oh your teeth. There so white, you must floss everyday don't you, I bet you..." As Tooth reached her hand out to inspect the girl's pearly whites further, she gasped as her hand went straight through the girl whose reaction had not changed from the event.

"W-what?" Tooth retracted her hand quickly and looked down at the floor holding herself. Bunny slowly walked up to the fairy and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. He knew too well how going through a non-believer felt. And it wasn't pleasant.

Sandy looked up at the dumbstruck Jack and a question mark appeared over his head.

"Jack what are you pointing at? What are you talking about? If this is some kind of joke, I don't see how it's funny." Cara said once again with an unamused expression, crossing her arms.

North stepped forward. "She speaks to Jack just fine." He reached a hand for her very slowly only to have the same fate as the Tooth Fairy. He frowned.

Jack looked at Cara still in shock. He didn't know what to say. What had just happened? "But you...you don't see them?"

Cara looked more confused than ever, "see who?"

Jack grabbed his head and looked over to the other guardians for help. 'Dear Mannie what was happening?'

"Lil'girl is a true believer", North stated.

"Mate you can't mean...but...how?... A true believer hasn't existed for centuries, who knows how many. And Frost? How could snowflake have one? That just doesn't make any bloody sense."

Tooth unwrapped Bunny arms from her and spoke up, now over from the initial shock, "anything's possible. Right Sandy?"

Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

"Jack what's going on?" Cara asked grabbing his shoulder, trying to knock him out of his daze.

The youngest guardian held a hand up to her, "I'll let you know when I find out."

Cara dropped he hand and let it drop by her side, "um ok then."

Jack looked back to the guardians, "guys what...why...how..."

The older guardians were too into their own conversation that they completely ignored the very confused Jack Frost. Upset at this, Jack slammed his staff into the ground letting out a cold gust of strong air. That got their attention. "Can someone explain to me what is going on?!"

Many images started appearing above the Sandman's head. Jack looked more confused than ever.

Tooth decided to intervene, "It's okay Sandy, I got this. Sweetie, Cara here is not only a teenage believer...which is very rare...she is also a true believer...which is in a category all on its own."

Jack leaned on his staff, "and what's a true believer?"

"Jack who are you talking..." Jack shushed the teenager. "Cara I'll explain in a minute." He turned his attention back to the little group.

"True believer is very special indeed. It is one who believes in only one spirit and no other. There has been only four I have ever heard of. One for Sandy, Mannie, myself and..." , North's voice lowered, "...and Pitch. No one knows why people chose to only believe in one myth and not the others. But if you have a true believer, it makes you stronger than you have ever felt."

Jack could only stare at the former Cossack in disbelief. "But...if that's true, why me. I never even had a believer till recently." Or at least one I have known of, he wanted to add but decided it wasn't the time.

"Mate that's something only she can answer." He pointed to Cara. Everyone turned their attention to the girl.

"Cara?"

Glad he was finally acknowledging her existence Cara smiled, "done ignoring me?"

Jack didn't return the gesture, he face was dead serious. 'A look that didn't belong on his face', Sandy thought to himself.

"Cara do you...and be honest okay...do you believe in Nor...Santa Clause?"

Cara stared at Jack and then started laughing, "you're kidding right? What kind of question is that? Of course I don't."

North frowned and Tooth went over to rub his back motherly. To hear you were not believed in was worse than to simply be phased through. It was a pain that hit down deep and it hit hard.

Jack frowned for his friend but continued to question the teenage believer, "The Tooth Fairy?"

"Nope", She said shaking her head.

"Easter Bunny?"

"Oh God no!" She gave a slight laugh.

"The Sandman?"

Cara raised her eyebrow, "who?"

Jack looked over to the saddened little man. He simply shook his head at Jack.

"He brings you dreams." He tried again.

"Oh, well then no. I've never had a good dream in my life", she stated, "Jack why are you asking me this?"

"So it is true", North said sadly.

Jack frowned even more. Then an idea popped in his head. He smiled at Cara, "because there right here!"

All the guardians looked up at Jack in shock.

Cara gave Jack a bemused look, "very funny."

"No Cara I'm serious! In front of you stand the guardians. There's the Sandman, known as Sandy. He is the guardian of dreams. Then there's the Tooth Fairy, her names Toothiana but just Tooth is fine. She guards your memories from your Teeth. The North also known as the famous Santa Clause. He is the guardian of wonder. Then of course there the guardian of hope, the Easter Bunny, Bunnymund. But you can call him Bunny. And I finish the group as the guardian of fun. Together we guard and protect children around the globe."

Cara just stared at the embodiment of Winter.

"Cara? Earth to Cara." Jack said waving his stick in front of her face, "say something."

Cara looked up at Jack, "I don't believe you."

"What do you mean you don't believe me?! You believe Jack Frost right, why can't you believe in the more famous guys."

Tooth came up to Jack, "Sweet Tooth, honey. You can't force someone to believe."

"But Tooth it doesn't make sense. Look Cara they can prove it too you. The other children see them."

Cara shaked her head, "Jack I don't want them to prove anything to me."

"And why not? If they just..."

"Because I don't want to believe in them!" She yelled at him, "if they are real, then where were they! Where were they when...when..." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her face hardened and she looked at the ground, hands in tight fists. "Do you know I never had one good dream, Easter egg hunt, Christmas present or baby tooth taken. Not one. And then last year...last year...that happened and where were they! So no I don't want proof they exist because they don't deserve to exist!"

Tears were now coming in streams from her eyes and falling on top of her white sneakers.

"Cara I...they..." Jack reached for her shoulder but Cara swatted it away.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed and ran back to her home. She need to be alone right now. It was hard for her, these painful memories brought back up. She heard faint calls for her name that only got fainter as she kept running. Once she got home, she lay down on her lumpy so called bed.

'Jacks a guardian too?', she thought, 'well why wasn't she mad at him too then. Was it because of her dad and his fond stories of the boy or was it because no matter what the snow returned every year. She knew when it would arrive and when it would leave. It'd never abandon her like so many others. It was a constant in her life, winter would always keep her safe and comfort her in times of loneliness because she knew one could always count on frost to paint her window every single year.'

* * *

**Well that was a long chapter (I think my longest so far), I just couldnt stop myself from writing! Sorry about the ending though, hopefully you don't hate me for it!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	10. Plan KF

**So yay new chapter! Finally going to introduce a bad guy (cause all story's need one) and who else for a ROTG bad guy than...(well you read but its kinda obvious)**

**Frozen-heartsx**** - Thanks I've been in a weird mood lately, wanted to write some insane feels. :/ I'm glad you enjoyed it though, I'm really happy for the review**

**PS61521**** - well it dosent look like you got to this chapter yet but thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, Pippa situation addressed at bottom of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG, only my OC and anything asociated with her (i.e family, past, etc...). But what I would give for that situation to be switched ^_^ A writer can dream, can't they!**

**Well here we go again. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Plan KF**

Cara cried into her newspaper filled pillow. For how long who knew, all she knew was it hurt. It hurt to stop. To be forced to think of the reason behind her tears. But even though the wet pain was a distraction it didn't stop her from remembering.

She remembers all too well her loneliness. The sorrow of losing a loved one. The unbearable agony that it was more than one.

* * *

Pitch smiled. It was a wicked smile. A smile fueled from fear.

'And what a beautiful fear it was...', he thought, '..a fear...of the guardians.'

He watched as the girl cried into her pillow and he approached her gently hovering his hand over the back of her head. Her sobs increased in noise and numbers. Pitch grinned and took in a deep breath and then let out a satisfying sigh.

"The plan is going perfectly my dear, dear child", he said to the girl as he circled her with his hands behind his back. He knew she couldn't hear him - if she believed in him that would defeat the entire purpose – but it was always nice to have a conversation with someone who wouldn't attack him.

"I know it hurts now but it will get better...", he paused, "...well before it turns bad again at least. But at lease I'lll...excuse me I mean you...will get revenge on those blasted do good guardians."

As the sobs lessened, Pitch leaned in and whispered, "who only seemed to do good to those who weren't you."

Cara screamed into the pillow and covered her ears before starting to whimper.

The king of nightmares sighed, "they left you all alone after the incident that took your family. And your poor poor sister. Only a child herself. Where were the guardians in her time of need. Tsk tsk. It's a shame."

Cara whole body started shaking.

"Of course Jack isn't to blame. He is the newest addition after all. And he never did really abandon you did he. Just like Rodger always said, 'you don't stop trusting the sun will return in the morning so you shouldn't doubt snow and frost will come in the winter.' I believe it was something along those lines. Such a shame he couldn't meet the blas...I mean wonderful winter spirit once again. And there's only those damn guardians to blame, isn't there? They should have been there...", knowing full well she couldn't see him, Pitch began mockingly choking up, "...when you family vanished before your very eyes. Along with any hope of living a happy normal life."

His little monologue got the desired effect, Cara had exhausted herself from crying and had passed out. A little nightmare circled above her head as she shaked her head mumbling, "help, please...all alone...someone...help...no...stop...help."

A small smile played on the dark mans lips.

Pitch walked over to the black sand, "what a beautiful nightmare you are, aren't you?" The nightmare transformed into a horse and then lifted its head proudly toward its master before altering its form to what would plague the girl with the most fear.

Pitch descended back into the shadows until only two yellow orbs could be seen staring intently at the trembling girl. 'Phase one is complete. Plan KF has finally been put into action', Pitch said with a smile.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence.

"..."

That was all that could be done since Cara's sudden and dramatic departure.

"..."

"..."

No one wanted to speak.

Because what could be said?

None of the guardians could never, NEVER, forget a child in their entire lives. Or so they thought.

Jack was the first to speak up after the long silence that filled the air, "how could you?" His voice was slightly below a whisper that it would have never been heard if everyone had not been so still.

"Sweet tooth...I wouldn't, we...we wouldn't...", Tooth began but had no idea how to continue. What they were being accused of was unthinkable.

Sandy made a 'X' from dream san form above his head and created the letter by crossing his arms as well to emphasize his point.

"Sandy has point, Jack it is not possible", North shook his head in deep thought, "I tell you I would never miss a child."

"That goes for me too snowflake. And I'm sure for Tooth and Sandy as well." At the mention of their names both guardians nodded.

Jack looked up at the group he had recently called his 'family', "you can all honestly say you have never ignored a child in need. Not once!"

Bunny's gaze went soft, "Now mate, you know this isn't the same situation."

Jack looked down, "whatever."

Tooth went up to Jack and hugged him. When he didn't return it she just brought him closer.

"Jack I'm so sorry we weren't there for you. You're a child too, an immortal one yes, but a child no less. And..and we should have been there for you. We can't apologize enough for the pain we caused you."

Jack pushed his chin into Tooth's shoulder and lifted his arms, wrapping them around her.

"I know." Tooth removed herself from the embrace to look into Jacks eyes. "It just hurts to know another child was let down."

Tooth frowned, "I just can't understand why, why it keeps happening?"

The sound of fluttering wings approached the group.

"Baby Tooth?" Jack asked surprised.

Tooth reached out and hugged her favourite fairy helper. "I sent her a telepathic message to look for Cara's teeth", she frowned, "and judging by her empty hands it would seem Cara's accusation are correct."

"Now that you mention this Tooth, I don't remember lil'girls name on either naughty or nice list. And I know all names."

Jack turned his attention to Sandy who started making many pictures to portray his thoughts.

Noticing Jack's confusion Bunny jumped in, "what I think Sandy's trying to say is both of us don't really deal with one on one so there's no way we could ever know what the kid's names are we deliver our gifts to." Sandy nodded to this. "But I'd never forget an ankle biter...at least I never doubted I did. Till now."

The group went silent again for a while.

Jack broke it when he playfully smiled, "so I guess in this situation you could say snow day's are better than Easter AND Christmas, huh?"

The whole group looked up at him. Bunny scowled, "nuh uh, you are not going to even try and compare what you do to what I do. At least North stands a fighting chance."

At that North smiled, "aha so you admit Christmas is better than Easter."

Giving a cocky grin Jack said, "does it even matter who's in second place to me."

Ignoring Jack, Bunny retaliated, "I said fighting chance, keyword chance. Get your ears checked North."

"That is fine old friend I will know what was really said"

"Ya mate what was really said was that Easter will always beat out Christmas"

Jack began waving his arms, "hey am I invisible here!"

Sandy, Tooth and Baby Tooth looked at the bickering group gawking then at each other. The sandman smiled up at Toothiana and then back to the three other guardians in front of him. He crossed his arms, 'Jack sure did know how to change a mood', he thought, 'no wonder he was the guardian of fun'.

* * *

**Finally a problem for the plot, right? **

***Okay so I just wanted to point out that in my story Pippa is Jamies friend (shes in the movie with the green striped scarf), she will not be Jack's sister. Thanks to ****PS61521**** for brining this to my attention in case it confused anyone.***

**So anyone have a guess to what KF stands for in Pitches plan. Hmm? **

**And don't worry his entire plan and said phases will be revealed in due time. But for now I leave you with questions. And nothing but questions. I know evil right, I think Pitch is rubbing off on me.**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Sorry for the long wait but finally I'm back, thanks to all who followed and favoirited! seriously I mean it so lets get to the reviews shall we...**

**Steefwaterbutter**** - oh if he hate him now trust me you will not enjoy what he's planning. It ain't pretty. But the complexity will only continue. But this is just a little filler chapter. **

**Frozenheartsx**** - Oh damn I can't believe the first guest got it, but anyway congrats ill start making your congragilatory brownies XD I guess it was kind of obvious though as that's always the bad guys plan right, point for me for being original huh?**

**Minerving**** - haha best answer ever! It's scary because just before your review my friend said the exact same thing after I told her about my story! **

**Kungfupandalover**** - here is your update my friend! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Cara woke up in a cold sweat, which wasn't anything new for her. "Another nightmare...what a surprise", she sighed, stood and began her normal morning routine.

After putting on a t-shirt and some jeans that looked minimally wrinkled, Cara made her way out and began her walk to school. Seeing kids playing in the snow she stopped. Suddenly her hand hit her face. 'Ugh it's Sunday, of course!', she thought.

"Must of forgot because of the snow day we had Friday", she spoke out loud to herself, earning her some concerned looks from some of the parents.

Cara ignored the stares and turned on her heels, heading back to her oh so 'home sweet home'.

Just as she was about to turn into the familiar alley she heard a just as familiar voice.

"Cara?"

The girls eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks. How could she face Jack after her freak out last time they talked?

Sucking in her pride, Cara took in a deep breath through her nose and gave a fake smile as she turned around to face Jack.

"Hey!"

The winter spirit was clearly taken aback by her happy demeanour.

He gave her a confused look, "uh hi."

He looked to his left and shrugged, clearly listening to someone she could not hear or see.

Her facade faltered slightly, " oh...uh your friends are here, how...nice?"

Clearly not noticing her discomfort at his and...the others presence, Jack asked his true believer, " Bunny wants to know why your planning on going down a dingy old alley?"

Caras head instantly went down to the floor and she started rubbing her neck, " I uh, I wasn't going down that way. You must be confused Jack."

"Your right Sandy. Cara what are you hiding?"

'He can't find out I live here, then I would have to explain my whole life story, he may tell Jamie, who will tell his mom, who will tell child services and and and...no get a grip girl just change the topic', Cara thought in a rushed panic.

"We'll uh...who are you even talking to and who's Sandy?"

Jack frowned and changed his position to leaning on his staff, " Cara we went through this yesterday. Clearly you still chose not to believe in the rest of the guardians besides myself." Cara did know what was going on and she was upset with herself for bringing the touchy subject up again, but it was the only way she could think to distract Jack.

Jack shook his head, " thanks Tooth. Cara don't change the subject! What's down that alley?!"

Cara mentally winced, 'damn I was so close!'

Jack took a step towards the narrow walkway before being blocked by Caras outstretched arm.

" Wait Jack, don't", she pleaded.

The prankster gave her a teasing smirk, "like you could stop me."

Then the wind picked Jack up and he leaped over Cara continuing his walk down the alley.

The girl shook herself from the shock of someone actually being able to fly - even though it wasn't the first time she saw it - and called out to Jack, "no stop!"

* * *

"What could little girl be hiding in such tiny place?" North asked as he tried to move in the confined area.

Everyone was clearly wondering the same thing. Cara had been trying to convince Jack to leave the small alley for about a half hour now. There was clearly something she did not want him to see.

Jack however seemed to be trying to make the best out of the girls nagging. Picking objects up, as he tried to get any sort of reaction from her.

"Could you be hiding some strange fetish or weird activity? Hmm." Jack questioned.

Cara gave him an eye roll, " what activity could I possibly do in an alley Jack?"

The white haired boy shrugged, " I don't know." He noticed a rock the size of his hand and picked it up, " maybe you like getting rocks, putting goggly eyes on them and calling them Bob or Henretta," he teased.

The teen gave a small smile but shook her head, " come on Jack there's nothing here why don't we go...oh I don't know...make a snow fort or something."

Jack dropped the rock and nodded eagerly at the suggestion. He was just about to let his centre take over when a small hand pulled his shoulder back. He looked over to see Tooth shaking her head. He pointed an accusing finger at Cara, " oh I see what you tried to do there."

"And it almost worked too," she smirked.

" Ya well too bad so sad." He said as he leaned his back on the poorly constructed building next to him. This small action caused Caras eyes to widen greatly in fear. Noticing her reaction Jack put his hand on one of the wood panels covering up a gaping hole in the building only to notice it was loose. He pushed on it and looked at Cara for her reaction yet again. She seemed to have the air knocked out of her.

"Bingo", Bunny said clearly noticing the same thing Jack had.

The guardian of fun looked over to the brunette, " wonder what could be in here, huh Cara?"

What happened next caught all the guardians off there guard. A tear rolled down the girls pale skin. "Please don't", she whispered as she let her backpack fall off her shoulder and too the floor. ( yep she has her backpack, she thought it was a school day remember).

"Cara...," Jack let go of the wood.

He went up to the girl and pulled her into a hug and she began to sob into his shoulder. He stood there and let her cry silently for a few moments not caring that his hoody was getting soaked, thank Mannie she at least wasn't wearing any mascara.

Finally as the crystal died down somewhat the guardian decided to speak up, " look whatever's hurting you this much needs to be solved. I don't know what's behind this building but I'm here to protect you now...all us guardians are. And I'm sorry we were not there for you before. But please let me help you now. Please Cara."

Cara let go of his shoulder and turned her back to him but made no move forward. " I guess there's no stopping you from looking then huh? You seem pretty determined in keeping me safe." She paused. "You're a good guardian Jack."

Jack looked at her, she stayed still. The boy took this as her way of giving him, and of course the other guardians, permission to look inside the building. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Jack walked to the plank and opened it wide.

He motioned to Tooth, " ladies first." The fairy gladly took the gesture. Followed by Bunny and North, who had to be squished into the hole by the remaining two guardians.

Once North was in Sandy pulled on Jacks hoodie and pointed to the end of the alley where the brunette stood solemnly and unmoving.

"Cara?"

"Go on ahead Jack, I-I'll wait here."

"Ok stay here then. Ill be right back, I promise".

She nodded causing her curls to bounce slightly. With that Sandy and Jack climbed through the tiny gap.

* * *

"That may be true but I won't be here to see if you kept that promise", the true believer whispered to no one within earshot as she picked up her backpack and ran for the nearest bus stop. She silently thanked the universe she had mistaken today of all days to be a school day as she removed the little money she had, which she was going to use for lunch, from her backpack. Once the bus arrived she paid the driver and stool a seat. She paid little attention to the other passengers as a stray tear fell from her watering eyes. 'Its easier this way, she tried to convince herself...I may have to be on the run for a little while with no permanent shelter while the Feds and child services search for me but at least I won't be in an orphanage or some foster kid. There's always a possibility that Jack wouldn't tell Jamie,' she sighed, ' but that's just wishful thinking. He is guardian after all, and in his eyes protecting me is giving me a solid home.' Cara shook her head. 'But I've seen those kinds of kids that grew up with that lifestyle and they never stay in one place, its a life full of rejection and that's not what I want...'

"Next stop 1907 Burgess airport", the technological woman's voice said over the PA system interrupting her thoughts. Cara pulled out her passport and a prepaid airplane ticket ( I don't actually know if this is possible but let's pretend in burgess you can do this) that her father had bought before his passing for emergencies. Cara smiled and thought, 'mother always did think he was pretty paranoid but thank goodness I always carry dads emergency case around everywhere. Well might as well get some use of this passport before they start looking for me.'

Soon after Cara was on the plane ready to take off. She was sure by now that Jack had noticed her absence. She frowned, she sure would miss him. She looked out the airplane window at the town she was about to leave, " goodbye Burgess", she whispered sadly as tears fell down her already bloodshot eyes.

* * *

**Don't worry that not the end of the story. Trust me there's much much more. I know this chapter wasn't very eventful but it was necessary. This and the next chapter give you a little more insight on my OC, but the next will be a little more exciting...at least I think you'll find it that way. **

**Also I apologize for any and all typos I did this on my phone and that's not a great way to check for errors... *blushes* so ya sorry about that. Don't be too mad *hides under rock***

**But ya anyway you know what to do next, hit that review button to your little hearts content.**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	12. Forever Alone

Pitches POV

He was in his home. And what an awful home it was. While the guardians lived it up, he was stuck underground. He may have been the boogeyman, bringer of fear, but he did his job just as well as any of those egotistic guardians. Yet they were the ones who gained believers. Through bribes of merchandise and cash!

In his own world of hate Pitch had failed to notice one of his nightmares approach his side. The black steed lowered his head under its master's fisted hand. Feeling the familiar grains between his fingers Pitch looked down toward his creation and smiled kindly.

He lifted his head and walked toward an armchair in the corner of the room, his robe dragging behind him. Pitch sat and lifted his hand forming a small sphere of black dream sand.

He then gave a low whisper into its center, "Cara Credere." Soon the sand transformed into a young girl curled up in a chair on a plane, her cheeks wet to the bone.

Pitch gave an evil smile. "Well well it would seem phase two was put into action without any interference from us." The nightmare by his side simply bobbed its head proudly.

Pitched breathed in the sand that was escaping the globes smooth exterior. He closed his eyes and slowly licked his lips. "Too bad this girl isn't my true believer, her fear is delicious as it is, imagine how much stronger it would be if I had her belief."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and sat down next to Pitches feet. "Now now Pitch. Let's not get greedy, if you want this plan to end with the desired effects for us all. You being rid of that pesky albino guardian and me to see Cara suffer." Her voice was as piercing as daggers but had a slight ring of satisfaction to it.

"Of course young one you are right", Pitch looked down at the young girl, who looked down at the floor a black hood covering her identity, but Pitch knew exactly who she was. Without her he never would have put this plan into action after all. He removed himself from his seat and bent down to her eyelevel. He lifted her chin and kissed her pale nose. Lips still in the center of her face he blew. Nightmare sand escaped his mouth and slowly crept into the girl's nose and like veins up her cheeks toward her eyes. Just as the brown tinge in them began to show through the nightmare sand piled itself over it causing her to stare blankly at the man directly in front of her. As soon as her eyes turned pitch black she narrowed them and smiled smugly.

"You always are..."

* * *

Jacks POV

As Jack crawled through the small hole he heard Tooth gasp. Jack lifted his head and stood straight only to see a horrible sight.

"This is where little girl calls home?", North said in the lowest and saddest tone any of them had heard him use in all the years of knowing him. Sandy lifted his small right arm to wipe a stray tear from his eye.

Tooth shook her head and closed her eyes, "no one should live like this." Still in shock Bunny said nothing.

Jack looked around room. It seemed to be some sort of former business now occupied with junk food wrappers, dirty clothes and dust all over every spare floor or counter not already occupied.

Sandy walked over to one of the bigger piles of clothes and put his hand over the imprint made within it. Jack raised his eyebrow at the small man. Seeing Jacks curiosity Sandy responded by making a gold bed of sand over his head and then pointing at the clothes. He then continued by lying down in the previously made imprint and closing his eyes with a frown on his face and golden "Z's" floating above his head.

Tooth let out a small shocked cry before placing her hands over her mouth as tears soaked them thoroughly. Bunny still speechless walked over to the winged queen and wrapped his large arms around her as she leaned in and cried on his shoulder.

'How could Cara not have told us about this?', Jack thought. "We could have helped her", he whispered out loud, however everyone heard the remark and immediately looked around for the girl.

Finally Bunny spoke up and unwrapped himself from Tooth, "where is the ankle biter? I think it's quite clear a chats in order." Tooth shook her head. We knew as well as she that although the Easter Bunny may act tough and all business he suffered quietly on the inside for all of the 'ankle biters' around the world suffering.

Jack ignored Bunny's stern tone and looked behind him at the entrance. He walked over to it and peaked his head out the small hole, "Cara?" Jack looked down the alley way and his eyes widened.

'I'll wait here ' were her last words to him. She can't leave! She just can't!

Jack shot out from the entrance and up to the skys. He frantically looked around for her familiar shape. "CARA! CARA!"

"JACK WHAT IS WRONG?!", North yelled from down below as tooth helped Sandy climb his way out of the whole.

Jack ignored the call and gave a glance around the area once again, whipping his head from side to side. 'No nononono!', he panicked.

A few moments later Tooth flew up next to the winter spirit, not that he had noticed through his frantic searching. She placed a hand on his shoulder startling him. "Sweet tooth?" Jack turned around he could already feel his eyes betray him as the water fell down slowly before freezing at his cheeks and shattering on the ground below. "Tooth...shes gone..."

Toothiana's eyes filled with an unreadable emotion and she pulled Jack in, cradling his head to her chest as she stroked his back soothingly. Jack knew why. It was because she had known him for some time now to know what this 'betrayal' was doing to him and also she knew exactly what he was thinking at that moment.

'Not again. People leaving me again. Mannie promised I wouldn't be alone anymore. He-he promised!...he promised.'

* * *

**soooo sooo sorry for the long wait. What can I say? Life happened right. I know its not much but there was a lot of details and angst in this so i hope it holds you for a while.**

**Who could the hooded figure be? Any guesses? Why so much hate towards Cara? (ps I will be in complete shock if someone gets this)**

**Did the tooth bunny momment and tooth jack momment satisfy? I honestly love tooth and how shes portrayed shes a girl so i showed more of that side of her here. But trust me her badassness will be coming soon. XD**

** Thanks and review,**

**The Unnamed Artist**


End file.
